A Sick Rin
by willowtree102
Summary: 10 year old RIN! When Rin Picks a flower that is assumed to be poisonous, what will Sesshomaru do? Can he drop his tough guy act for rins sake? Or will she be forced to suffer her sickness alone?
1. Chapter 1

**RIN"S POV**

Master Jaken was walking along side Lord Sesshomaru as I walked with Ah-Un. The sun was shining as we walked through a flower medow. I smiled with anticipation to go pick them, knowing that Lord sesshomaru would be angered if they had to stop to aid her tiny obsession with flowers. Silently, I slowed down to fall behind just a tiny bit so I could quickly pluck some flowers for Lord sesshomaru!

I quickly looked through the colorful feild and saw one small, yet very pretty, white flower. It was in the very back of the feild, I could barely see its pedals, but I knew that was the one I wanted. I dashed through the feild quickly before master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru realised I was gone.

I finally made it to the white flower. It grew ontop of a gray stone that popped out from the earth. I hesatated before I grabbed it, I felt somthing wrong, but I couldnt stop myself. I grabbed the flower by its roots only to cry out in pain from the thorns I didnt see.

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

I stopped in the midst of my tracks when I noticed a funny sound, no, it was no funny sound, yet a sound that we lacked. I turned around to notice that Rin was gone. I quickly turned on my heels to head back, anger, although not evident, had taken over me. _She never realises that I can't protect her unless I know where she is_.

Jaken quickly realised I had started heading backwards and ran after me.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He Whined, raceing after me. I didn't look towards him but I bent my head forwards to aknowledge him.

"Where are we going!" He whined again, causeing me to roll my eyes at his needyness.

"Have you noticed somthing?" I questioned looking back at him with an emotionless glare. Jaken looked down and thought about the question, when he didnt answer, I stepped in.

"Rin is gone." I said looking ahead.

"What?! When did that happen?" He asked now looking around with me to find the sight of the small girl.

We walked for a good 10 minutes before I stopped. Jaken bumped into me at this sudden movement.

"Lord S..." I shushed him listening. All of a sudden I heared a faint scream from Rin, and that was all I needed to take off into a sprint.

 _Rin...Im coming_.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's POV

I pulled my han away from the flower, blood dripped off onto the pretty white flower, the bright red blood shined ontop of the white like a red ruby against water.

The flower drooped fowards and th pedals all fell off. The air felt heavy and the sun seemed to dissapear like it was now midnight, yet i could still see the sun amongst the darkness.

The flower not only looked frightening, I almost thought I heard it...speak. My hand was dripping with blood for the thorns had peirced my hand in more than one spot.

I crawled away from the flower, now scared of it pressence. The pain in my arm was excrutiating. _Why...Why does it hurt so bad?_

"Rin." Said a deep and angry voice. I quickly turned around to see lord Sesshomaru standing tall probably a foot away from where I was standing. Its like the darkness that had surrounded her had...Dissapeared.

I just stared at Lord Sesshomaru. His eyes glisened with anger but at that moment I cared not what he looked like or did, but I felt a releif that I was no longer in danger.

I stood up, as Lord Sesshomaru stared down at me. His face softened when he saw my arm, it was still dripping with blood from the flower.

"Rin..Your hurt." He said, kneeling down to get a better look. I looked back at my hand, forgetting its been hurt bad. My eyes widened at the sight _. How did this happen...from a flower?_

"It's nothing." I said with a week voice. Lord sesshomaru's eyes grew cold again at that statement and stood up.

"Rin, Lets go." He said looking away from me. I was hurt by his cold gesture. _Does he really not care?_ I brushed it off as being his typical self.

As we walked, I swayed a tiny bit but I quickly regained my composer. _Whats wrong with me_? I struggled to walk the rest of the way and quickly decided to go to the river to clean my arm, but also to not trouble Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I need to go to the river to clen my wound. He didn't look towards me, _Thank goodness,_ but he nodded and I was off. I rushed to the river.

Third Person

Rin walked up to the rushing water and stuck her arm in the water. She muffled a scream for the water burned her arm. She looked at her arm, now that the blood had been cleared. A blue and black mark had begun to spread up my arm.

Scared, she quickly wrapped a peice of cloth around her arm so sesshomaru would not see. Rushed back to camp to see that only Jaken remained.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking around to find her Lord.

"To be honest I have no idea _."_ He complained tending to the fire. Rin Sighed and took a seat near the fire. A sudden wave of sleepyness took over and she leaned down to take a quick nap.

Rin woke up about an hour later, Jaken had fallen asleep on Ah-Un an Lord Sesshomaru hd still not returned.

Rin's POV

A sudden wave of Nausea overwhellmed me, I quickly ran into the woods and coughed up everyhing I ate. Great, Now Sesshomaru will hate me even more. I went to the stream and rinsed my mouth out.

As much as I wanted to go back to the warm fire, Unconsiousness Came and I fell. I hit the water with a loud splash, not being able to control my body I did the one think I knew how to do best, I called for lord Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I could smell Mukotsu's scent (The poison master) near by. I was sure he was dead. I raced through the forest when I suddenly smelled somthing other than him...Someone familiar yet it was like their scent was being masked by somthing, water?

I made my way through the forest to see Mukotsu, holding a soaking wet Rin.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I'm glad you could join the Party!" He said as he stroked Rin's Face. My blood boiled as he touched Rin.

"Let her go you Bastard." I said deathly. He smiled and looked down at Rin who started to shiver.

"Well thats no way to talk to someone that just saved you pressious Rin, now is it?" He asked slyly stroking Rin's wet hair.

"And why would you do such a thing?" I asked, mad at myself that Rin had been in danger.

"Well, my friend, Rin is my little guinea pig, he smiled, taking off Rin's Home made bandage she had wrapped around her arm. The black and blue had spread all up her arm.

"What did you do to her."I question deathly glareing at Rin's wound.

"Well, while she was out of YOUR sight, she grabbed one of my poisonous flowers. Dont worry though I don't think she will die." He laughed

"I killed you once, and I can kill you again, so put her down right now." I yelled the venom driping off my words.

"Alright...I hope your good at playing catch." He murmured as he tossed rin back into the rushing water, as he dissapeared.

My eyes widened as I saw Rins tiny body sink into the rushing water. I quickly jumped in and serched for her amongst the waves.

I finally saw a tiny hand reach out to me and I gently grabbed it and pulled her into sight. I held her close to be as we emerged from the water. She wasnt breathing so I set her up on the ledge and set my hand on her chest. After a few seconds she started to cough up the water she had swallowed and opened her eyes to see me above her.

"Lord...Sesshomaru." Was all she got out before she started to cough somemore. SHe shivered and closed her eyes again from exhaustion. I picked her up and held her close to my body to keep her tiny body warm on this cold night.

We reached camp and I set her near the fire. As I was no longer wet, Rins clothes were still soaked and she shivered with each breath.

I grabbed a blanket from Ah-Un's back and laid it gently over her.

What am I gonna do?


	4. Chapter 4

Rin's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, only to be welcomed with a wave of nausea. I rushed past the burning fire into the woods. I threw up what was left in my stomach and started to return to the fire.

I stumbled back to Ah-Un, but before i sat down I looked at lord Sesshomaru who was leaned against his usual tree. I wanted to apologise to him about wandering off. I looked at my arm that was now almost completely black and blue.

I walked, well...more like stumbled to Lord Sesshomaru, who quickly opened his eyes at the sense of my presence.

"Rin..What is it?" He asked me, looking at my arm, then into the fire.

"I-i want-ted to tell you that I am sorry." I stuttered, my hand started to shake, for standing for so long had taken its toll on my weak and frail body.

"What do you have to be sorry about Rin?" He questioned me, eyes locked keenly on the burning fire in frount of them.

Before I could answer I coughed. My hand flew up to my mouth to cover my coughing fit, but when I pulled away, blood painted itself on my hand.

Sesshomaru's POV

Rin's words pained me, she had no reason to apologies to me. I looked at the fire instead of her sweet kind face to stop any emotion that may slip through to show.

Only did i look when Rin went into what i thought was a minor coughing fit. Her hands came up to her mouth, only to show she was coughing up blood.

She fell to her knees as she looked at her hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru...Whats happening?" She asked me frightened. I picked her up. I walked swiftly towards Ah-Un who accepted the frail girl onto his back.

Not knowing where to go I Flew with Ah-Un into the sky. We wandered for about an hour when I saw a village. I looked back at Rin and she was quietly sleeping on Ah-Un.

We desended into the tiny village where we were welcomed by scared faces. everyone shrunk to there dwellings as we passed through the village.

A small shack could be seen. From the shack came Inuyasha by idiotic half brother, and his heroin, Kagome.

"What are you doing here!?" Inuyasha snarrled, kagome trying to hold him back.

"Im not here to associate with you." I spat back at him. I looked back towards Ah-Un and looked at Rin.

"Im here for her." I said quietly.

Inuyasha's tough act had subsided at the sight of rin. Her arm has now been ingulfed with the black and blue mark and her face was pale and sickly. Kagome ran forward and was about to take rin off of ah-uh but I quickly got infrount of Kagome and picked her up myself.

Kagome was taken back by this action, but motioned me into the tiny shack. Kaede, the other lady preistess was sitting inside.

"My goodness child! What in the world has happened." Kaede exclaimed seeing rin in such a horrible condition.

I was holding her in my arms as I looked at her expression. She seemed to be in pain, yet she was still told me to place her on the bed. I hesitated before gently placing Rin on the bed that was covered with a soft white cloth.I moved a stray peice of hair out of her face before backing away from the little girl.

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked looking towards me and then Rin. I closed my eyes and remembered everyhing that happened. I explained how Rin wondered off and picked a flower made from the Poison Master.

"That Bastard!" Screamed Inuyasha, his fists balling up in anger, showing his hatred. "He took Kagome and almost killed her! That it! We are going after him..."

I ignored the quarell that was going on and looked after rin. Kaede was already treating her with medicine and herbs she had.

"I need everyone to get out." Kaede said shooing everyone out of the hut. I was annoyed I had to leave, but did as I was told, for there was no other way to help Rin.

I was greeted by Ah-Un when I walked out and a slightly annoyed Jaken, who was upset about our sudden dissapearence.

I could no longer stay in this village, for I could tell my presence was not welcomed. I looked back towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." I exclaimed walking towards him and his Lady Preistess. I emotionlessly looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"What are you looking at!?" Inuyasha snarrled. looking back at me.

"If anything is to happen to Rin. I will kill you. So im asking you, just this once to please...Protect her."


End file.
